Sins of a solar Empire
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Atlantis builds a new warship and Athens and Olympus are very worried. They send Annabeth and Thalia to investigate. The two get captured by a certain Admiral. The plot will be filled with Percabeth, drama, conspiracies, politics and action. Also in this story a whole race sets out on a jurny to find their own destiny.
1. Caught

**Chapter 1: Battlestar Andromeda**

* * *

><p><strong>This story takes place some were in our Galaxy a long long time ago. There are three madger powers. The republic of Athens. The kingdom of Olympus and the kingdom of Atlantis.<strong>

**Athens: Even though the group of system´s is called a Republic and is mostly independent and has it´s own senate it is a colony of Olympus and it is a loyal one. Athens is the academical and scientific center of the Galaxy. They build beautiful cities ( Sadly they have jet to reach what the Atlantans of old were able to build long before humanity came along.) and high-tech, state of the art computers. They have a large fleet in numbers and only few capital ships. Mostly they rely on a large number of fast and maneuverable destroyers and light cruisers. By using more and more advanced weaponry and trickery to make up for the lack of sheer firepower that the Atlantean fleet has to offer. (human world)**

**Atlantis: Atlantis is an old and powerful kingdom but had to submit to Olympian rule after the war against another empire ruled by a warlord called Kronos. They had taken the full force of the War mostly by their own with only limited help coming from Athens and had stolen Victory from the claws of defeat in one massive and bloody battle in wich the Atlantian fleet had lost thirty-five of forty-two battle stars and over six hundred smaller ships of all classes. There had been millions of dead in those months. In the end their fleet was largely destroyed and the economy crushed. Olympus with it´s fleet still fully intact fleet had taken the chance to grab the power and Athens sided with the now madger power. For ten years Atlantis struggled at the brick of economical and political colaps and finally things started getting better. The economy stabilised itself and they started rebuilding their fleet. Athens is watching the return of Atlantis's power with great concern for the Atlantian´s are extremely talented fighters in space. Zeus, the king of Olympus refuses the accept that Atlantis is recovering from the war. Now Atlantis has just finished a project that has the potential of tipping the balance of power. After thirty years no one has forgotten that Olympus abandoned them when their help was needed most. (Population Atlantian. Are very similar to humans. The madger difference is that their lungs have developed the ability to function under water over billions of years of evolution. They are supposedly immortal or grow very old and it is said that they sometimes can also grant others immortality. What every one knows is that they have superior physical strength and senses and it is fabled that they are telepathic and telekinetic. But a large portion or the population is human)**

**_Olympus: Is at the moment the madger power. Their king is known for underestimating his enemies at every turn. Olympus has the most powerful fleet in numbers even if their ships aren´t as strong and sophisticated as their Atlantean or Athenian counterparts. The military high command is overly confident and divided in itself by political camps. The government sadly refuses to see that they need to do something or they will lose their position as madger military power to Atlantis very soon . A great portion of the government is blinded by itself and everyone but themselves know that if anything should happen Olympus would fall first.(human)_**

Annabeth pov.

"Thalia. Increase the output of both thrusters to 23%." My copilot fulfilled my orders and pushed the two throddels forward. The 120ft long refitted civilian transport ship picked up speed. "So Annabeth. Can you now tell me what this top secret recon mission is about." I sighed. "Okay. There rumors that the Atlantians are working a new type of Battlestar."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I understand that this is not good for us but they always do that. If there is one thing the Atlantians can do it is build space ships."

"I fear this is a whole new bread of ships. This Battleship is supposed to be a giant. "So what. All Battle star size ships are. You forget that the average one is over two miles long and covered in rail-guns and armor plaiting and stuffed with fighter squadrons and has a over twelve thousand strong crew."

"Well this one is believed to be about ten miles long and be able to hold a battle star in each of it´s four hanger bays and repair them. Thalia whistles impressed. "With that kind of ship they could put away our ships with their eyes closed."

"And it is supposed to be commanded by Admiral Percy Jackson. The son of old king Poseidon." Thalia eyes widened.

We had ones faced Perseus in a close quarter fight. He was traveling inside a destroyer and we had engaged him and tried to catch him with a light cruiser and in the end he had forced us to jump out of system with a ship half our size. He had used tactics that had caught me of guard. I was a quite talented commander. Even by Atlantian standards I was a good ship commander but that guy was crazy. If he commanded a ship that size then I was not very eager in confronting Atlantis in a possible war.

I knew that ship could win every single battle for Atlantis. But we could still win a war. Sadly having that ship against us would making winning the war a lot harder. "So our job is to approach the ship. Make a few pics in one of the most heavenly guarded testing areas in existence and then get the hell back out of the place."

I grimace. "Negative. She is conducting her trials and is fully armed and equiped. This is the last chance to gather some Intel about what it´s capabilities could be. The only thing I know for sure is that it is huge and it´s name is Andromeda." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..Nice name." She mumbles "Well then. You are breathed. Spin up the FTL (Faster than Light) drive. Starting the checklist."

Thalia activated the computer that was needed to calculate the jump. "Roget that. Destination is the Lancer System."

"Now. A full system diagnose." I order. Thalia tips the command into the screen and the computer starts a diagnose. After a few seconds she sighs. " FTL, Radar, Optical sensors, Weapon systems, thrusters, auxiliary systems and just about everything else except the vending machines is checking out and the damaged vending machines go on my account because I had sand in my pockets yesterday."

I ignored her. "Okay checklist complete. Set condition one through out the ship."

Thalia rolled her eyes again. "We have no crew. It is only us on board. Who the hell is supposed to report to battle stations?"

"Procedure Thalia. There are rules and we apply to them. We are on a vessel of the Athens space command and not on some civilian ship, the rule book is there for a reason."

The girl shrugged. Thalia was maybe on of the most brilliant engineers around but she gave a crap about procedure.

"Okay Grace. Give me an ETA on the FTL."

"Don´t call me Grace captain. ETA 15 minutes. Clock starting now.."

"Okay. Jump as soon as ready." She nodded and flipped up the panel covering the switch that armed the FTL."

15 minutes later.

I look at the clock counting down.

Thalia closes her eyes. Don´t tell anyone but I think she is afraid of FTL jumps so I just count down for her. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Jump. The girl flips up the switch and I had a strange tingling sensation and then all Navigational systems went haywire until the Navigation System rebooted and retook bearings. Thalia scanned the data. "Okay. We are in the out skirts of the Lancer System. I advise on a short long-range sensor sweep and then the deactivation of all non essential systems."

"Go ahead specialist." I grin at Thalia. "Okay. Launching a 300 heart burst in three...two...one...mark." Thalia punched the bottom. "Okay. Now we wait." I switched of all lights since they were no use anyway and pushed the chair back. Then I laid my feet up on the dash board and close my eyes and dozed of.

One hour later.

Beep Beep Beep. I jerked awake. "Radar contact bearing 012.3 to -1.9 range 23, 931,566 miles. Calculating intercept course and velocity." Thalia barked. I snapped on my head phones. A heartbeat later the computer had finished it´s work and I launched the program that would execute the course adjustment.

I engaged the system and then I could hear the maneuvering thrusters being fired and then I heard the main thrusters firing for a few seconds until we had changed our trajectory far enough. "Okay. We will be reaching the Atlantian's shooting range in about five hours. I suggest we turn of all main systems so we don´t get detected ten million miles out. " "Now let us push the thrusters. Both engines to 91% thrust." Thalia put the program into the computer and checked on the power plant.

"Data from the fusion reactor is in the norms."

"Engage."

The two large main thrusters fired up with the energy output of a small nuclear bomb. If the ship didn´t have enershail dampeners we would have been crushed into our seats. Finally we reached our intended speed, throttled the thrusters down to idle and drifted toward our destination.

* * *

><p>Percy pov.<p>

I sat in the chair of my ships command center and gazed at the holographic image of our surroundings projected over my plotting table.. The ship really was a beauty and a giant. Suddenly Ensign Loe Ellen spoke up. The sensor specialist gazed intently at her console. "Admiral. We have a subspace burst at long range. A ship just jumped into the system."

I turn to my communications officer. "Underwood. Are we receiving IFF codes." "Negative sir. What ever it is it isn´t one of ours. Should we hail them?"

"No. They don´t know we know that they are here."

I press on my headset and contact to the ships intercom. "This is the Admiral. Action stations! Actions stations! Set conditions one throughout the ship."

And with that the all lights in the command center went dark and the only sources of light were the screens and alarms started ringing. While Loe Ellen was working on locating the ship that jumped in I closed my eyes. Finally my XO Nico Di Angelo and my tactical actions officer Clarisse La Ru stormed in. They were breathed on the situation and then everyone turned to me. "Stay on current course. Keep the Radar on scanning mode and point all optical sensors in the direction that the other ship would approach if she was on a intercept course."

They did as told. Then I turned to Nico and pulled of my big pleading eyes thing. "If it turns out to be a raider then can I please fly a Viper?" I fake whined.

My XO sighed. "Okay Admiral but this is the last time. Your place is on this ship."

Suddenly one of Loe´s officers got excited.

"I got a visual contact on a Della class ( looks like Colonial one in Battlestar Galactica) Civilian transport. Bearing 035 to -25%. The contacts heading is 320 of our current course and it´s velocity is about mark 1.3."

Clarisse growled. "That is never a civilian transport. They know better than to come here and they are sending no IFF codes. They are also much to slow. I say it is a recon mission. Their energy levels are also much to low. They are hoping that we think they are just some piece of debree." I raised an eyebrow. "They could have had an accident." I point out.

"Yes but that would explain why they are so slow. Civilian transports usually fly about mark 25 when in sub light and they have an FTL drive. They would never jump in so close. We know that that is the contact that jumped in. Before I could answer one of the sensor operators called in. "She could be right. That thing has a lot of external sensors and two missile tubes that definitely are not in the usual ships schismatics."

Nico sighed. "I guess we should board them if possible."

Then I got an Idea. "Guy´s I am going to get into my body armor and heading down to the star board flight deck.

Thalia pov.

I stared open mouthed at the screen. The ship was larger than anything I had ever seen before. I was purely built to win battles. I knew that Atlantis didn´t like being ruled by Olympus and their fleet was almost as large by now. I knew they had more sophisticated ships and better crews then we Olympians did. I looked over at my friend Annabeth. The Athenian was staring at the data she was getting from the optical scanners with narrow eyes. Suddenly alarms started blaring. I looked at my ops screen and felt panic rising in me. "Annabeth. The have a Radar lock on to us and they are hailing us."

Annabeth´s eyes widened. "Put it through."

"This is the Atlantain Battlestar Andromeda. You have entered a restricted sector. We are receiving no IFF codes. Prepair to be boarded." Annabeth and I stared at each other for a few seconds. "Bring all systems back online. Spin up the FTL drive. We are getting the hell out of here.

I started flipping switches and then another alarm went of. This was really bad. "Radiological alarm. They have a nuke locked on us." I announce. Annabeth cursed. "A nuke? For what. A ship this side could be taken out by one of their small guns. We are unarmored! Retract sensor arrays. All engines ahead flank. Polarize the windows, we need to fly visual." When the widows became transparent I gulped. That huge battleship was bearing down on us with fully opened gun ports.

Annabeth grabbed the control sick and banked away left. Her other hand went to the manual thruster controls and forced them forward. The engines started rumbling behind us. Suddenly the sound of projectiles penetrating the ships hull rang through the ship and the vessel shuddered. I looked at my control screen. "They hit life support."

"Doesn´t madder. We still have enough air for day´s. We need to stay free until we can jump out. How long until we can jump."

" Thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds."

Suddenly a fighter shot past us. I recognized it as a very new type of Viper. So that hit us... Once that thing passed us it banked away sharply and disappeared from my view.

"Shit, shit, shit." Annabeth cried out. Suddenly an alert rang out. "They have a missile lock on us. It looks like a heat seeking missile. They are going for our engines" I yell. "Vent plasma from the fusion chamber. We have to beat the missiles guidens system."

I did and opened the reactor controls and opened an emergency vent. Annabeth banked away hard to the other side and the missile went after the cloud of plasma and got vaporized in it.

Annabeth pulled out of the turn and after a second I sighed in relief untill I heard projectiles tearing through the engine room. The section got sealed of eminently and we lost main power.

The blond woman next to me cursed. "We were trapped and helpless."

Then I noticed something on the environmental controls. "Annabeth. We are venting atmosphere fast."

We stared at each other for a heartbeat. "We unbuckled from our seats and ran to the back of the cockpit and climbed down a ladder to the lower levels. Then we ran to the escape pods . I pull a lever and the hatch in the floor opened and we climbed down into the can shaped escape vehicle. I sealed the hatch over me and sat down in the seat next to Annabeth. The Athenean intelligence officer activated the launching system and we were shot into space. Then I remembered why I hated these escape pods so much. They had no artificial gravity.

Percy pov.

My brand new viper was being pushed into one of the launch catapults while I was finishing the checklists._ "Okay boss. They are not responding to our hails and it looks like they are making a run for it. We are opening missile silo three."_

I grinned. We had noticed that the Della class ship´s external sensor arrays wern´t shielded from a nuclear wash and I knew that they would have to be retracted. That way they were blind and couldn´t target me with possible defensive systems. Using a much smaller missile would have been enough for a ship that size but I had no intentions of killing them. Finally I finished my checklists and the airlock closed behind me. I looked over to the control cabin and gave the operator a salute and then laid back. The viper had no motion dampeners wich mean I would pull Gs. Even if my body armor protected me mostly I was still vulnerable. (Imagine the body armor to look like the Spartan armor in HALO)

I was pressed into my seat as the catapult shot my Viper through the 150ft long tube. Finally I cleared the ship and pushed the throddel in afterburner position and then rolled in towards the fleeing Della class ship. "Fire bird to Andromeda. Requesting permission to disable tango."

Nico called back. "Permission granted."

I fell silent and concentrated on the task ahead. I pushed my stick forward and dived under the ship. When I sank about a mile under it I pulled the stick back and attacked it from under them. I aimed for the engine room. My visor controls kept giving me date concerning my attack run on the target. "Okay. Let´s crippel them. I´m going for the FTL and sublight engines." Then I pushed the red botton on my control stick and the guns lit up. My bullets shredded through the ship and I banked away from it.

I shot past it and flew a looping. My vision started fading because I was pulling way to many Gs. To my delight found myself about four miles behind the vessel when I pulled out of the tight turn. There were two, hot and large engines glaring at me. " I guess that I missed last time. Wish me luck." La Ru answered. "Stop blabbing and get your hands dirty." The engines were perfect target for a heat seeking missile and I would only take the engines apart. I chose a SRHS (Sort range heat seeking)missile and locked onto my target. Then I fired. The missile shot toward the flying ship and it banked away. To my annoyance they started venting plasma and the missile went after it instead od the ship and I also had to turn away sharply to not get caught in the cloud.

This was getting depressing. I pulled around and shadowed them until they pulled out of the evasive actions and positioned myself 900ft behind them. Grinning I pulled the trigger and my guns started blazing again. The projectiles hit the ship in the engines and I knew that they also tore the engine room to shreds.

The ship lost all power ones and the aft was in flames. "Okay Andromeda. I disabled them. Send someone to pick them up."

I turned away and headed back for the ship.

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

I bit my lip nervously. We were in very big trouble. About twenty minutes ago I heard something grabbing hold of our capsule. I knew we were being pulled away.

Finally gravity started existing again. Sadly the wrong way around. So we were on a star ship now... The downside was that the capsule had obviously been put down the wrong way around and my blood was rushing to my head. I grimaced at Thalia. "Well then. Living or dying."

Then I unbuckled my harnish and fell through the capsule and landed hard on my arm making me cry out in pain. Thalia also dropped down next to me but managed to land more efficient. She helped me to my feet. I sighed and pressed the release bottom for the escape hatch at the side of the craft.

It was blown out and I found myself staring at the inside of the huge hangar bay of a battle star. And then I saw the two dozen marines in high tech body armor (Halo armor) pointing assault rifles at me.

–-line breaker-

Thalia and I were sitting in an interrogation room. I knew that any laws about how to treat POW´s (Prisoner of war) did´t count on us because neither Olympus nor Athens had declared war on Atlantis. From a legal point of view we were spies and I knew how spies could be treated. Especial because we had entered restricted space and had been hailed and warned. They had followed rules of engagement. They had played after the rules the whole time and now there were none anymore for them to play after.

There was a good chance that we would be interrogated and then killed or locked away for ever until someone negotiated our release in an exchange.

It maybe unethical but it was legitimate. Everyone did it.

Thalia looked as scared as I felt. We both knew how illegal or incursion was.

Well that was in the unlikely case that Olympus and Athens admitted to ordering our operation. But they would most likely deny it and claim that we were going rough and dis vow us. Then we would be trialed by the highest ranking officers on board as common criminals for illegal entry into restricted military space wich could mean that we would be air locked or would go to prison. The other possibility was that we would be taken as prizes of war.

The international laws started that if a ship didn´t play after the rules and got captured and no one claimed responsibility for the vessel the ship and everything on board got divided to the crew of the victorious ship. Yes, sadly by Olympian law slavery was legal. So no madder how it went we were screwed.

Finally the door opened and a pail guy, with black hair and ebony eyes and a depressed aura around him entered the room. He was about twenty five years old. He glared at us and sat down opposite of us.

"I am commander Nico Di Angelo. The XO of the Battle star Andromeda. Admiral Jackson will be joining us shortly. You are?"

"I am Annabeth Chase. I am a citizen of Athena and I am a officer in the space command."

Thalia sighed. "I am Thalia Grace. I am a Olympian citizen. I am a officer in the Olympian defense force."

He sighed. "So. What was your business in restricted military space. This is officially a testing ground for advanced technology. You know how this looks like?"

Only when I started stuttering did I notice how scared I was. "We were sent on a recon mission by the Athenian and Olympian joint headquarters." He nodded. "We recovered your orders of deployment and your uniforms support your claims. Now we have already sent a message back to your emissaries in Atlantis to ask for confirmation." There was a short silence. We all knew that they would deny any involvement and that we were telling the truth. Nico sighed.

"You know. If you had powered down and allowed yourself to be border when we hailed you could have just said that your calculations for the FTL jump were off or something...running away could quite possible get you air locked and there is nothing I can really do about it... this is really serious. Because of your uniforms and your documents serving as evidence that this was in fact a sanctioned operation a lawyer will come aboard and he will conduct your trial.

I could feel my mouth go dry. If this had been solved internally by the Atlantian fleet we could get a relative easy pass because people from all sides got caught in these operations and their was always the hope that if you let the operatives of the other side get of easy and treated them well that your own people would receive similar treatment. And Admiral Jackson had the reputation of an easy going, even childish person so there was a good chance that the sentence wouldn´t be to hard no madder how this went.

"So how will this go?" I ask nervously. Normally I was a confident person but Thalia and my lives were on the line here.

"Well. The Admiral and I will interrogate you. Then he, I, you two, and a prosecutor will have a nice long chat to make sure everyone knows were we are standing and then you will be brought before a judge who will decide your fate."

And then the door opens and a much to familiar man with black hair and Sea green eyes enters the room.

**Well I hope you had lot´s of fun. Tell me what you think. This won´t be a childs story and there will be a hand full of lemons in this story but that will be much later. This story has huge numbers of casualties programmed into it so don´t be surprised. Tell me what you think. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review.**


	2. One Admiral

**Chapter 2: One Admiral**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Here you are people. Please give this story a chance. I will try to not disappoint you.<strong>

**To WeirdButCool: Well then. Thank you.**

**To ChocolateWriter: Okay okay. I will update.**

Annabeth pov.

"You." I bellow and get to my feet. Thalia looks up at me surprised. "You know each other?" She asks. "Yes we met on Olympus three years ago...and had a fight." I mumbled. The green eyes man huffed. "You nearly bit my ear of." He wined and I forgot for a second that this was one of the few people that could actually save us. "You insulted me and my friends."

"I called you Athenians cowards for hiding behind the Atlantian fleet in the war and then abandoning us afterwords. Please tell me it isn´t true. You forgot that I fought in that war." He glared at me in anger and I remembered that the original Atlantian´s (the ones that aren´t human) were from an evolutionary point of view much more advanced than we humans. They could grow to be thousands of years old and they could some times bestow immortality on others but not intentionally *or so I heard*. That meant that the guy who looked like he could never be older than twenty six could actually be...well centuries old. "I was there. I commanded the Battlestar Vendetta in the war and I lost half crew during the battle. I was there when we fought for day´s in desperation in a hopeless battle because we thought that the Olympians and the Athenians would not abandon us. They wouldn´t let us die. To be honest that was quite pathetic from todays point of view. In the end three Athenian Battle-stars under Admiral Athena joined us and they only did because they went rough and didn´t want have to live with the memories of letting us die for them and abandoning us. Athena was court-martial afterwords by your Government." We glared at each other and I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. I sighed in defeat and he sat down. The Admiral sat down next to his XO.

"So. You two messed up. Broke at least every single treaty and law concerning border protection and I just got word that your government´s deny any involvement in it. Both of you have been have been disavowed effective eminently."

Well that wasn´t really a surprise but it still hurt and it kind of made our situation a lot worse. "So what now?" Thalia asked quietly.

"Well from what I´ve heard your prosecutor is Octavian and he is a hard core nationalist. A friend of mine named Hestia will defend you and serve as judge. Sadly Octavian isn´t a born Atlantian. Well Hestia is but...anyway." I looked at him questioningly. "Isn´t he one of your citizens?"

Percy laughed. "Yes. I mean the original people from our planet. The old bloodline. The ones with our cool abilities."

Nico rolled his eyes and I pressed "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well for one we don´t give a crap about politics. Most of us anyway. My father loves them. We only care about our homes usually wich means I could simply ask him or her to cooperate and be nice and since we are so few we kind of all know each other and help each other out.

Now we have a jerk who is planing a political career and would love your deaths on his slate to strengthen his position. Now I might dislike you however I will still use every bit of cunning I can muster to find a graceful solution to your problem." I was taken aback by his sudden change of character. He was now talking like a very experienced and serious person.

"What is going to happen if you can´t stop him?" Percy raised and eyebrow coldly and Nico answered. "Well judging by the Admirals mood I am guessing we will just not hand you over if anyone tries to sentence you to death then they will notice that we are on the largest, most heavy armored Battlestar in existence."

I was shocked. "Are you saying that you are ready to go against orders to save two spy´s that were looking for ways to blow up your ship? Why are you helping us?"

He glared at us. "The priority of life. We aren´t at war so we have the luxury of caring about it and since I am in the position to do pretty much what ever I want. I will make sure you aren´t harmed." Before I could say thank you or something I was cut of by him. "But you will most likely stay in my brig...for a very long time. Nico, wrap everything up. I have to call the head quarters and report that we have completed trials and are ready for the patrol. I have to rendezvous with the Battlestar´s huntress and Legion."

The Admiral got to his feet and let the room.

I turned to Nico feeling a bit shaken. "What is up with Jackson?"

Nico sighed. "Usually he acts like a teenager and like a little kid while being a great Admiral at the same time but I guess sometimes his life sometimes catches up on him."

"Why what happened?" Thalia asked bluntly. "Well the Titan war was a dark time. I guess no one walked away unscathed. From what I heard the last battle was the worst. After three day´s into the battle nearly every one on our side was truly ready to die. The people fighting were empty, the fleet was in the verge of collapse and the ships arsenals were nearly empty. The Athenian warships saved the fleet in he last moment. I guess he has a lot of respect for Athena and the men and woman that followed her but for Athens itself he has just about as much love as for Olympus.. At least he is fun to be around most of the time." Nico sighed. "Well this is all that there is to say. There is a good chance you will pull through this alive but you will be seeing the inside of a cell a lot. Ohh and there are rumors that Percy and those like them have telepathic abilities so be careful about what you think around him." With that the first officer got to his feet. He knocked on the door and it was opened by two marines. "Bring them to the holding cells."

Percy pov.

I sat down one of the trains on board my ship and then rode back to the middle of the ship. Then I climbed up a few flights of stairs and reached the CIC. Finally I enter the brain of my ship.

"Admiral on deck.." Clarisse bellowed and everyone saluted. "At ease." I bark. "Helm. Start the clock. We are meeting up with the Huntress and the Legion ASAP. I want this ship on patrol."

Travis Stoll grinned at me. "Yes sir. Starting clock."

I picked up the phone and linked it with the ship's intercom. "This is the Admiral. We have completed all trails and are ready for duty. Report to your jumping stations. We are jumping in 15 minutes. Admiral Jackson over and out."

I smashed the phone down and when I glared at my officers who shut up when they saw that I was having a bad moment. "Sir, we have plotted the jump and are spinning up the FTL drive."

I nod and sit down. Finally Nico comes in. "We are jumping?" I nod and fold my hands.

–-line breaker-

"Okay. One minute to bingo sir."

"Okay. Insert jumping key." The key was essentially a long synthetic crystal with a code programmed into it´s structure. Travis opened the safe and took the key out and pushed it into the slot."

Katie Gardener walked up and stood next to me. "All stations reported in."

We nod. Finally.

"seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...Jump."

I counted down. Travis turned the key around and armed the FTL. Then he flipped up the panel covering the switch and punched the red bottom.

"Reboot Radar and Navstar." I barked.

"Radar contacts bearing 259 by 034 range 195 miles. Two Battlestar´s and if we can trust the sensors they are Mercury class with multiple escorts on heading 347 . We are receiving IFF codes...it´s the Huntress and the Legion." Loe informed us

"We are being hailed." Connor informed me. "Put it on the screen." I turned to the flat screen hanging from the wall and the faces of the two Captain appeared.

"Good morning Captain Artemis and Capetian Reyna." The nodded at me curtly. Artemis was one of the few other Atlantian´s that well wasn´t human. She too was a veteran of the last battle. "That is one hell of a ship you have here." Reyna commented. I cracked a smile. Well then. Drop into standard patrol formation."

Artemis also cracked a smile. She usually didn´t like men and I was one of the very few she liked. "Will do...Admiral. Let´s go to patrol." She gave me a mock bow and I ended the call.

"Helm. Stay on current course. Thrusters ahead full. Start long range sensor sweep and establish a combat air patrol. Coordinate the flights with the fighter commands of the other ships."

24 hours later

Annabeh pov.

Luckily the Marine was kind enough to put Thalia and I in the same cell and bring us food three times a day. "Should we tell them that your mother is ex Admiral Athena and now Athens president and that my dad is Zeus?"

"Hell no." I breather. "Then we would be brought in for a really big court and I don´t want to force Jackson´s hand in anything. We are lucky as it is if we get away with a life in prison."

Thalia collapses on her cot. "You know. The first time I meet the son of my fathers former best friend and he locks me away in his brig."

I shrug. "Hey. Annabeth. Do you think we would have a chance to flee." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure. First we break through the titanium alloy bars and then we will over power the ten thousand strong crew and then we will hijack a Raptor and flee the ship. Dodge all the alert fighter and weapons this fleet can throw at us and then we will jump out of the sector and fly home with a ship that doesn´t have enough fuel. No...that isn´t going to work. I have a better Idea. We steal this ship and bring it home and play hero." I scoff. Thalia puts up her hands in defense. "Forget it. You are right. This is a stupid Idea."

I bury my face in my hands and groan. "This is so boring." Thalia lies down and pulls the covers over her and closes her eyes. I sit back against the wall and stare at the opposite one.

What must have been hours later the intercom came to life. "This is the Admiral. Set condition one through out the ship. Moments ago we got word that a squadron of Olympian of capital ships blocking our triad roots to Hades kingdom. We have been tasked with escorting a convoy of merchant ships through the blockade and if needed use force. Let me remind you that this is the Andromeda's first combat deployment. We are jumping in fifteen minutes. Remember your training and stand to your duty. Admiral Jackson out"

**I hope you had lot´s of fun. I am open for suggestions if you would like to provide them. Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. Fireball

**Chapter 3: Fireball**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I am back. I hope you had fun so far. Things will get messy quite fast. Yes this is a Percabeth but it will be complecated. Espeshaly since<strong>

**To Mikeo:Thank you. Stick in there with me.**

Captain Luke Castellan (Commander of the heavy cruiser Olympian Voyage.)pov.

This wasn´t going well at all. At first I had been ordered to block of the trade routes between the Atlantian space wich was practically a declaration of war, then I had been given a fleet of seven small ships and one larger ship on wich I was sitting...and now the Battlestar´s Admiral Perseus Jackson, Titan and Morning star had jumped in with four other support ships. In other words we were hopelessly outgunned and as far as I knew also out classed. To add the cherry on my really bad day his Majesty, King Zeus came personally to put Atlantis in it´s place. "Captain. I suggest you engage the enemy." I sighed. "You see those three dots on the radar screen." I pointed at the three dots in question. The king pursed his lips and glared me. "What are you saying Castellan?"

"Those are three Battlestar´s. We have nothing to throw against them. We may have a few attack bombers but they would be ripped apart by flack before they could even get close."

The arrogant king glared at. "Captain, I order you to attack the enemy ships. I can not permit Atlantis to become strong again." Before I could answer Ethan Newman yelled up from the Sensor control. "New Radar contacts. Three Battlestar´s just jumped in to the sector and they are approaching fast. Shit...I think...yes it´s her. Captain it is the Andromeda." I cursed and run toward the plotting table inside my CIC and pick up the radio." Olympian Voyage actual here. To all alert fighters. Return to you flight deck now. Two more mercury class Battlestar´s just jumped in and it seems as the Andromeda also jumped in and is taking position as flack ship. Kelly, spin up the FTL." Zeus grabbed my arm and spun me around. "We are not fleeing." He bellowed. "Listen my king. That is the most powerful star ship in existence. They are four other mercury class Battlestar´s. Them alone could rip us apart and with the Andromeda there us no chance. Plus they have to many support ships closing the hols in their formation through wich we could otherwise pass and try to out maneuver them. We don´t stand a chance. "Sir. The FTL is nearly ready. Attack wings red, blue and green are back in there hangars. Attack wing gray is on final approach."

"Stand and fight you coward." Zeus ordered. "Sorry my king. I can not throw away the lives of my crew for nothing."

Ethan turned around to me. "The FTL is hot."

I activate the ships intercom. "This is the CO. All hands to jumping stations." I vaguely noticed two of my officers dragging Zeus away. "Okay, gentlemen. Jump as you please." A few seconds later our ships jumped.

Annabeth pov.

I felt a wave of relieve wash over me when Jackson had announced the retread of the Olympian task force. "I guess it went well." Thalia breathed. "You mean with out a huge war."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>three months later<p>

We had been put into separate cells almost three months ago and I wanted to talk to someone. Food was passed through a hatch on the floor. Finally the door opened and revealed a young, small woman. She came in and sat down on the chair in my cell. "Hello Ms Chase. I am Hestia."

"The Admiral mentioned you." I say with a dead voice. She sighed. "Stand up." She ordered. I hesitantly get to my feet. She walked back to the door and knocked on in. "Come here Ms Chase." I sighed. "Call me Annabeth."

"Well then Annabeth. Join me." I hesitantly got to my feet and walked up toward her. For some reason I couldn´t look up. I could only looked at my feet and for some reason I had huge problems looking her in the eyes. To my surprise she grabbed my hand. "Marine. Open the door." The door opened and I saw a soldier in full body armor. He blocked the way when Hestia tried to pull me out. "Listen Soldier. I am one of Atlantis highest judges. I am taking Ms Chase for a walk because if she doesn´t get out of here for one or two hours she will be a vegetable by the time she has her hearing." The soldier paused and I wished I could see her face behind his riser. Then he stepped out of the way. "Follow me Annabeth."

When I paused uncertain Hestia grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I were an old friend. I tried to look up but my eyes stayed glued in my feet and it was impossible to look up Eventhough I wanted to look around because after three months the everything outside of the cell was like eye candy.

She pulled me trough the endless hallways and passed crew members doing there jobs. Finally Hestia leads me onto one of the ship internal trains and we sat down next to each other. "Don´t worry. You will feel better soon." She smiles and the train starts moving . I really wanted to have a nice long conversation and look around and drink in every thing that I could see and hear in but my eyes just staid glued on the wall opposite from me. After a few stops we got of the train some were mid ship. She led me to an elevator and it drove up. On the top of the ship she led me up a stairwell. When I reached the top I gasped in shock. We were standing in a glass dome on the top o the ship. I could also make out two other capital ships in close proximity to the Andromeda. But what caught me were all the stars and did I mention we were in orbit around a blue gas giant... It was breath taking. Then I noticed the two dark figures sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. It was a young man and a young woman and it looked like they were meditating or something. Then I recognized the man. It was Admiral Jackson. "Is this your plan." I whisper. She shook her head. "Actually no. I didn´t even know Artemis was on this ship." She continued up. "Percy, Artemis. Could you give us some time up here." The woman looked around surprised. "Will do Hestia." The young woman said. She grabbed the Admirals hand and dragged him after her to the stairs. Hestia sat down in the center of the dome and lowered myself next to her. "What is this place?" I asked wide eyed. "Just a little addition. Everyone is aloud here but the crew let´s this be the Admirals place to retreat. But one couple did spend their honeymoon up here."

I struggled to find a new topic. "So. The Admiral and Captain Artemis..?" Hestia laughed. "No, they are more like sibling. They grew up together with Artemis twin brother and they lived in the same house."

I looked at her surprised and she just shook her head. "Who do you think raised them? Poseidon was always busy so I kind got the mom job. The worst was when Percy and Apollo started liking girls." She glared. "I have no Idea how they managed to get a girl in there bed each night." She shook her head sadly. "That is reason why Artemis hates men so much. She walked in on them to often. Sadly she loves them so hating them wasn´t an option."

To my surprise I giggled like some stupid teenagers. "So I take it that Artemis was the good girl." Hestia burst out laughing. "Defiantly not. I got a call from the principal nearly every day. And every time I entered his office the three were sitting in front of his desk. Artemis had the decency to try to look ashamed every time but it didn´t help that she was giggling and Percy and Apollo, who were always sitting on either side of her didn´t even bother too stop laughing. When they were about forty sleeping with girls got boring for Percy and Artemis also wanted to try something new so they put on the uniform and served in the fleet for about forty years. Then they retired and disappeared for fifteen hundred years. Apollo in the mean time became a musician." I cut in. "You mean like in the Apollo! The music star and seven one thousand five hundred years?"

"Yes. Apollo hasn´t changed a bit. He still pranks and sleeps with girls left right and center."

I was a bit shocked. "Any Idea what they did in one thousand five hundred years?"

"That what we all do. We find a discipline. Something we will dedicate our lives to and they surprised us all by choosing the most challenging discipline."

"A discipline?" Hestia glared. "At a curtain age lot´s of things seem pointless and you find something to keep you going. Mine is trying to let everyone feel that they belong some were. That they matter and so on. Poseidon went for politics and Percy and Artemis went for ascension." I was confused. That just made no seance. "Ascension?"

Hestia shrugged. "Yes. They are trying to leave their bodies behind and continue on as energy. A higher plane of existence. The only problem is that we have no recorded history of anyone managing it. You need a nearly perfect self control in every aspect, that at least is the the theory. I guess they havn´t given up yet."

"Percy seamed childish when I met him here."

Hestia sighed. "It was a fake. Believe me. There is nothing childish about him anymore. To be honest I miss the days when they got in trouble all the time."

We stared at the beautiful planet that we were circling around and at the stars until I remember why I was here. "What is going to happen to me?"

"Sadly you will be trailed as a civilian and not as a operative so if I am lucky and Octavian doesn´t bring in to much circumstantial evidence you might just not get air locked. Okay that wouldn´t happen to fast because Percy wouldn´t allow it to happen and his crew will back him up so it would mean that we are in a lot of trouble. So I will try to avert a death sentence at all costs." I let myself fall back onto the floor and looked up into the stars. "This sucks."

Hestia sighed. "Yes it does." Suddenly the space around us lit up. I looked around to where the flash came from and saw that one of the Battle star´s flight decks and turned into a huge ball of fire. Both of us got to our feet and started in shock. "It´s the Legion." Hestia breathed in shock. Then the alarms went of and I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks. One of those flight decks had over four hundred people in them and survival chances in that explosion were...well not very large. The origin of the explosion was some were in the front of the flight deck and from it strength and position I guessed that the forward ammunition depot for the air wing must have exploded.

Reyna pov.

I got back to my feet and looked around in shock. Around me my ship mates were also getting back to my feet. Finally I gathered my seances. "Damage report." I yell over the ringing alarms. Jason stumbles over to the damage control console. I could see lot´s of red lights around the port hangar. "I think the forward ammunition depot exploded."

I turn to Gwen. " Ensign! Call the Andromeda. We need a damage assessment and rescue crews. Send damage control teams down there She nodded. Lieutenant Zang. Our course!"

"Sir. The detonation ignited the plasma pipes and the maneuvering thrusters C43, C96 and C44 fired. We are in a spiral and forward spin." I looked at the navigation screen and curse. If the inertial dampeners failed the G forces created by the spin would kill large portions of the crew or even rip apart the ship.

"Zang, Fire the maneuvering thrusters on the aft of the starboard by pod for seven seconds and the upper aft thrust mid ship for nine. Then fire the lower stern thrusters for nine seconds. All main engines stop."

"Aye sir."

"Reyna. We need co seal of all the bulkheads from G76 to G 01 and then all sections leading onto it endangered aria. Then we need to vent the atmosphere to get the fire under control." He yells over to me. "Are you crazy Grace! There are over two hundred souls in that aria.

"Sir, If the fire spreads it will ignite the pipes that supply the hangar with aviation fuel the fire will backtrack to the main tanks and ignite them we will loose the ship." I cursed. "Do it."

"Captain. The Andromeda reported that our entire forward by pod is in flames and they will send over rescue teams as soon as we´ve secured the ship." Gwen reported.

Annabeth pov.

We just stood there and gazed transfixed the disaster. The ship's course was under control by now and the fires were out. I had seen people getting sucked out of the ship when they had opened the vents to kill the fire. This was the worst disaster I had ever seen and I could only imagine the horrors of a full scaled repartee between two fleets.

**Okay here you are. Now please take the time and Review. Just let me know how I am doing. That is all I ask for. So please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	4. What the hell

**Chapter 4: New owner**

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are. I hope you have lots of fun.<strong>

Annabeth pov.

I just gaze at the drama being presented to my eyes. Those ships looked invincible and seeing the wounded Legion made me feel sad. True I had seen the footage of the Atlantian fleets most glorious and tragic hours and there I had seen a lot of broken Battlestars but seeing it like this shocked me.

-line breaker-

three days later

The trail wasn´t running that well. Octavian had made a brilliant case and Percy had been called out of the hall by a young, very nervous officer. This must have been the worst day in her career. Anyway. Now both Thalia and I were waiting of our sentence and finally Hestia came back into the room and sat down.

"Now, after carefull consideration I have come to the conclusion that these two acted on their own accord and not in the name of there Admiralties so their sentence will be changed accordingly. Now by inter system law the captured ship and everything and everyone on it go into the possession of the victorious crew.

Now the ship will be demilitarized and soled and the money will be divided according to law under the crew. Now the crew members of the ship were disavowed by the armed forces they were serving in so they will be treated like civilians.

Since they are the only crew members on the vessel in question they will be given into the possession of th two highest ranking Atlantian officers on bord the ship. So, Annabeth Chase. You will be given into the possession of Admiral Perseus Jackson, Prince of Atlantis and Thalia Grace, you will be given into the possession of Nico Di Angelo."

I get up in anger in ignore my defenders protests. "You mean like in Slaves. You are giving us into slavery?" I demand. Hestia gives me warning look."That is very accurate Ms Chase." I shut up and Hestia left the room.

-line breaker-

Hestia was leading me toward Percy quarters. "Now Annabeth. This is the best possible outcome of your trail. The other options would be imprisonment for life or death. Also with Percy there is almost no chance with you being abused because for him this will be very awkward." She led me through the massive ship toward Percy´s cabin. She knocked on Percy´s door. Then she unsecured the door and opened it. Inside were Artemis and Percy sitting on to sofas across each other with a glass table between her. Both had their feet on the table and had glasses of wine in there hands.

Grins appeared on both faces when they spotted Hesia. "Hestia. Ms Chase How did the trail go."

I sighed. "Great. I managed to excuse her from the airlock and prison." Both officers grinned. "Now Ms Chase here is you possession. I pulled this of as a smuggling trip for an illegally equiped ship. Now she lives to please you." I cringed at this. Percy´s mouth fell open and Artemis eyes narrowed. "Hestia, are you joking. What the hell am I supposed to do with her." The Admiral complained. Artemis stayed silent and glared at her foster brother.

"Take her under your wing."

"I only have one bed, one man bed." Percy complained. At this Artemis grinned playfully. "Well that won´t be a problem. You will only need to cuddle a bit" Percy glared at her. "I am not Apollo." Suddenly all playfulness disappeared. "I guess this is the only solution."

Hesia nodded pointed. Artemis got to her feet. "I guess I will let you get acquainted." She and Hestia left giggling over Percy´s hopeless face leaving me standing there. "Okay, so hi. How are you doing." I try. Damn this was awkward.

"So, do you want me to warm your bed for you sir." I knew it was definitely the wrong thing to say but I said it anyway.

The Admiral glared me for some reason. "Don´t tempt me. Do you want anything to eat?" Hi nodded faintly. "Listen. If you want to I can organize you a cabin for yourself." The offer was temptation but I knew I had to decline. "No. I guess I will sleep on the sofa of on the floor." He glared at me. "Definitely not. You are sleeping in the bed. I am taking the sofa."

-line breaker-

after dinner

He glared at me and I crossed my arms. "Well. I am not letting you sleep on the floor. Sleep in the bed. That is a order. I outrank and own you." I sigh. Then I found a point of leverage. "Well. Then you will have to sleep in the bed with me. Because I am not letting you sleep on the sofa."

He glared at me again and walked to his bath room. I looked at the bed. It was perfectly made with a dark blue blanket. On it printed was the banner of Atlantis. The skyline if the ancient city with golden stars surrounding it (Looks like Atlantis in StarGate Atlantis.) Sighing I pull of my shirt and my pants leaving me in bra and panties. I figured it my new "owner" wanted to rape me he could anyway so I crawled under the blanket and kept to one side of the already limited space of the bed.

A few minutes later Jackson came back into the room and pulled of his uniform. Then he climbed under the sheets with his back turned to me. Finlay I fell asleep.

**Here yo are. I hope you have lots of fun. Please please Review.**


	5. Odysee

**Hi people. What are you doing. Okay so have fun and read. And tonight germany will beat Argentina...I hope.**

Annabeth pov.

I woke up in an empty bed. When I got up I found a Atlantean Cadet uniform without any rank markings. I thankfully pull it on and look around the large sleeping quarters. The large very simple room was boring so left to the large living room and to the entrance. When I opened the "house" door. I found a fully armed marine waiting outside. He turned to me and I looked into his reflecting visor. "Good morning Ms Chase. I would take you to breakfast now but feel free to take a shower first.." I smile at the soldier and turn back into the Admirals cabin.

–-line breaker-

I was led trough the huge ship down twelve decks into the guests mess hall. When I entered the hall I spotted a spiky haired woman sitting in a corner looking down at her food. "Thalia!" I yell. Then I run towards her and give her a hug. She grins at me shortly as I sit down next to her. "How has it been?" The spiky haired girl asked me. "Yeah quite good. We haven´t talked in a while." She sighs. "Yeah. Let´s catch but but first you should get some breakfast because the canteen is going to start preparing dinner for the delta shift." I pat her shoulder and get to my feet.

–-line breake-

I was finally finished with my food and turned to Thalia. "So how have things been for you." He laughed. "My life is really really boring at the moment." I announce. Thalia laughed. "Yeah well. At least we aren´t dead." I nodded. "So how is that Nico guy?" Thalia shrugged. "He is alright...in bed and how is living with the Admiral."

"He is quite respectful." I mumble ignoring that Thalia ones again hooked up with someone. Thalia punches my shoulder. I turn to the soldier guarding me. "What are we allowed to do?"

The mechanical voice sounded out of the speakers on his body armor. "You are allowed to to just about of anything as long as you stay out of operational sections of the ship."

Then I had an Idea. "Are we allowed to use the astronomical lab?"

"Yes mam. You are." Thalia and I started grinning. We had started a science project back in the academy and never had the chance to finnish it and I suspected that this ship had very sophisticated science labs. "Well should we start and go to astronomic´s." Thalia announced.

–-line breaker-

We followed the marine through the huge ship and finally after a few miles of passing through bulkheads we reached two double doors. They opened with a hiss and I entered a room and my eyes zeroed in on a large screen. What shocked me what was on the screen. It looked like the two operators were plotting a row of jumps on unprecedented scale. It looked like they were planning ontraveling to the edge of the Galaxy which meant crossing half the galaxy. When the two who were plotting the jump I froze. Is was Admiral Jackson and Capitan Artemis. What the fuck were those two planning a jurny on such scale. Their eyes met mine and I had the feeling that they were planning something really big. Artemis killed the screen and pulled aputdata storage device from the computer. "I will return to the huntress and have a chat with my XO. She will want to see this and talk to the crew but I think we are all in on this. Now our crews are ready. You need to get the Legion into your ships flight deck."

The young or really old Admiral nodded and left the room with his old friend with out even giving me a second look. Feeling a bit spooked I look over to Thalia who shrugged. Then we walked toward the counsels that controled the high power, deep space servalence equipment that the ship had.

Artemis pov.

I got of the transport on board the Huntress flight deck and was met by Phoebe. "Capitan on deck." She yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up straight and saluted. I looked around the men and women and serving under me. "At ease and continue what ever you are doing." They all relaxed and continues with what they were doing. "Hello Phoebe:" We embrace. "So how was your second visit on the Andromeda." I sighed. "Meet me in my quarters with Zoe in thirty minutes. There is something I really need to show you. Green light for operation Odyssey. We are going mobile. The Andromeda is sending all needed tramishion."

Phoebe nodded. "Oh and the Admiral is trying to park a battlestar inside a hangar wich seems to be going not as planned because some of the Legions maneuvering thrusters are offline." I grinned and breathy thought about the time when Percy had gotten his drivers license and I had desperately tried to teach him how to park without wrecking an entire city. "Ohh well. I think this will be a very long evening for Percy. So, see you later, we will have one very long chat."

–-line breaker-

Zoe, Phoebe sat down around my cabins livingroom table. "So Artemis. What is all this about?" Zoe asked. "So we are really pulling of Odyssey?" I nodded. "I guess...why not now." Zoe went through the file. "So, we are going to active when the Legion is repaired. Aside from us the Battle stars Nightingale, Andromeda, Legion, Athenian pride and Hades plus the second response fleet and all required passenger and support ships. This will be over two hundred ships all in all."

Phoebe sighed. "I have no Idea how we are going to keep this secret. This will need a huge amount of resources."

I grinned. "Well Hades and Athena is going to assist us since they are joining us." She shook her head. "Even if we wern´t doing this in secret preparations of this scale would take months, maybe even more than a year I mean the entire Atlantean race is setting out to find its destiny among the stars."

**Here you go. I hope you have lots and lots of fun. I have a really awesome idea were this story is supposed to go. So tell me please. Please, please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Battle star

**Hi you crazy people. Have fun.**

_**Ohh the inspiration for a story like this came from the sentence. "You can´t just play God and then wash your hands from the things you´ve done."**_

_**So I´ve been asked to inform my readers about me.**_

**-I am seventeen, almost eight teen.**

**-I live in germany, (Krefeld)**

**-I am dark blond. Have gray blue eyes and am nearly 1,90m tall.**

**-I am a "radical" Atheist. No, I do not hate Christians. I hate Christianity because if Christians base their beliefs on the Bible then the whole religion is evil. The individual may be good but the system behind it is rotten to the core. The Bible sais if I were to rape a younger girl I could get of the hook by paying her father and them marrying the girl (poor girl, has to marry her rapist.) Plus the Bible supports genocide and slavery so sorry. I think of Christianity about as high as of Islam. The only religion I don´t think is dangerous is Buddhism.**

**- I enjoy writing, playing computer and playing handball. **

**- I am scared of...well I don´t know. Probably my little sister. Yeah she is the ultimate evil. She makes me do things for her. **

**- I decided about a week ago that I want to become a Cop. I am at the moment 90% sure that that is what I want to do for the rest of my life.**

**To Flowerashes2: You are awesome to. Hi. Yes your are Review ten. :D Well then have fun.**

**To TheKookieKing11: You know that the death toll in this story will be high. I mean I am planning on nuking cities. I mean a ship of the Andromeda´s size has over thirty thousand crew members so image how many dead we will have in this story.**

**Anyway thank you for your Review.**

**To corymerlin: Have lot´s of fun.**

**To piromanija: Really that is quite cool. Thank you.**

Percy pov.

Logistics were a huge problem. I mean how do you move one and a half million people with out anyone noticing it. I already was thinking of ways to secure all the civilian transport ships Plus we needed sport ships.

We needed greenhouse ships to produce food. We need a whole industry with interstellar capability. I mean fusion reactors and anti matter/matter reactors don´t run on nothing. And my ship could run on both. The problems kept growing. Ohh yeah and there was also the matter of Annabeth. A few hundred years ago I would maybe even have used her a sex slave but those times were long over. To be honest I couldn´t decide decide if I liked her or disliked her. She was very direct and clever. I had to admit she was also very attractive. But the times were I cared about those things were long gone. I was on the road to ascension and so was Artemis.

But we paused our odyssey for our race. We had to find a new home or we would fade. Ohh and back to my new room mate. She drove me nuts. She was so frigging young. I mean in every way. She lacked experience and self control. Yeah, she was really smart but still... Plus she now knew we were planning something so I couldn´t let her run around out side the ship. The good thing was that the human part of my crew already agreed to join us. We had given the human race a new home when we found them frozen deep in a few old ships that barley deserved the name. We saved them and now it was their turn to save us. At least we were taking all their close families together with our civilians wich made the number of of people joining us even larger. I mean we were already producing most of our food synthetic and since we didn´t throw anything away we could nearly do that on an infinite amount of time. Plus there were hundreds of worlds full of life from wich we could harvest food. So we were quite well fit for the story. Our fuel for the fusion reaction could be harvest anywhere with enough water. Our water cycle was nearly 100% perfect but we could often restock on our way if we needed. We could also take a few freighters filled with spare parts but we could always mine ores from asteroids and so on so we didn´t really have any problems when it came to supplies.

I sat down in my chair on my CIC. "Di Angelo. If you scratch my ship I will let you scrub all engine rooms." I growled. I stared at the screen that was showing me the Legions approach into flight deck four.

"Andromeda actual to Legion. Slow down you are coming in to fast." Nico barked into the mic. Then he turned to Travis who was manning the helm. "Travis. Fire aft maneuvering thrusters for two seconds."

I closed my eyes and tried to blend out Nico´s loud voice. I had enough to worry about. The fleets medical personal was working over time with hundreds of wounded.

Then there was the matter of moving a race wich was really hard even with our capabilities. Next problem was Annabeth. I didn´t know why but she drove me nuts. My thoughts kept wondering back to her. She was interesting for a human. As it turns out humans are usually quite strange. Especially in therir thoughts. Yes, I admit I some times invaded humans minds because it made things easier and it was fun. Annabeth seemed like a descent person. She was smart and said what she thought. She also had as far as I could tell a good heart. Okay, I admit I was guilty of watching her dreams. They were interesting and really colorful and I was even a part of her dream even if the emotions linked to me were much to confusing for me to understand. To be honest I felt bad for her. She had a happy life from what shd could tell and now she was a person with out any rights or future . I mean if I wanted to I could abuse her as much as I wanted to and there would be nothing she could do about it.

I could rape or torture her and she would have to accept it. Sadly her so called freedom was conditional to me owning her because if she weren´t treated as a spoil of war she would be charged with espionage wich would mean imprisonment or death by head shot or air lock. So yeah things were complected because I was definitely starting to caring for her and she wouldn´t be to happy about being forced to leave her home behind for ever because even if she got away Athens would send her back to us because she was charged as a criminal. She she would be forced to leave charted space with us and never return. So yeah she kind of intrigued me. Sadly my XO shook me out of my daydream. "Admiral. The Legion is in the bay and docking clamps are engaged."

I needed a few seconds to regain my bearings. "Okay. Hard seal the hangar bay and slowly pressurize. That will take about four hours. Deactivate all reactors on board the legion and lock down the ship. Call me when you are finished. I will be in my cabin making a call.." I got to my feet and walk out of the CIC and back toward my cabin. Then I walk back to my cabin...wich took twenty minutes. Finally I entered my cabin and sat down behind my desk. Then I activate my computer and log into the Central Defense Mainframe. Then I start going through ships that I could let disappear for our little jurny. Finally I notice that Artemis was also online so I call opened a channel. "Hi Arty. How are you doing?" I tease her. A few seconds later Artemis face appears on my secret. "I saw that you managed to park the Legion ." She comments. I grin at her. "I let my XO do it." She shook her head smiling. "So how is your little girl friend." I raise an eyebrow. Artemis rolled her eyes. "That Annabeth girl." I glared at her. "She isn´t my girl friend." I inform her. " Artemis grinned. "Yeah for now."

"I´m not Apollo." I inform her coolly. The dark haired woman shook her head grinning. "Shut it Captain. So I will make it you job to get the required ships to move and sustained our race. I will gather the armed ships to escort them."

We continued talking about some problems about our little plan until my door cabin door opened and a young gray eyed woman entered my cabin. Artemis started grinning when she heard the footsteps. "Cut out the grin captain." She rolled her eyes. "Have fun Percy." Then the woman ended the call and turned my attention to Annabeth.

"Good evening Annabeth. How was your day."

**Hello people. How are you going. Well yeah. Percy and Annabeth won´t get together for a while but they will grow closer. Talico will start a lot faster. Bear in there with me. Yeah now they parked a two miles long starship in a hangar bay. As explanation. In the battlestar Galactica completing a FTL jump exposes the ships hull to intense tidal forces. If the ships back bone is broken the ship could break apart. **

**If anyone has a Idea then let is come to my by Review, PM or pm me on facebook under the name Winter Wolf.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. So I have a great idea for a very similar story, better theb this one. Do you want me to continue this story or start the other. The story would be called. "Legacy of the World ship black star."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. Sorry for never updating. The reson why I broke off this Story is because I have from one tried to creat a 3D moddel of the Andromeda with internal layout which I fucked up. I also relised that Battlestar Galactica is way to comlex in the Details. I have a a two thousend page handbook for it with tec stuff and ships spec.

The point is I will rewrite this Story with Star Wars Style Technology because the Frame work is a lot smaller and I have to do less with tecnology.


End file.
